Silly Vulcans
by Woodrow Graham Kenobi-Rimmer
Summary: Viki irritates Sarkel to no end but, are there other ways that she's driving him crazy? To be read after "Here Come the Terran". Chapters vary from T to M. NOT FOR YOUNGLINGS! Don't own Star Trek.
1. Chapter One: Can't Touch This

**Chapter One: Can't Touch This**

* * *

Viki hummed softly to herself, turning her head now and then to ogle Sarkel who didn't seem to notice her stare. "These buildings are so weird. Are there any malls here?"

Sarkel had trouble concentrating on steering when the small human next to him kept looking at him like that. "There are places to buy clothing. We will go to one of those places tomorrow to buy you new clothes; I do not think your attire would be considered appropriate."

Viki sighed, looking down at her clothes. She thought they were cute. "You don't like my outfit?"

"That is not what I said; your outfit is inappropriate."

"So you like it?" She asked, hoping he did.

Sarkel did not want to give her the impression that he approved of her garb and he found the colors offensive. The worst thing about her outfit was how distractingly immodest it was; it made him imagine various scenarios that were not logical at all. "It does not matter whether I like it or not, you cannot wear it in public."

Viki grinned, he hadn't said no. "Can I wear it at your place?"

"You may wear it when you are alone."

Viki leaned seductively towards his side of the transport; giving him a clear view down her front. "Can I wear it when I'm alone with you?"

Sarkel felt himself becoming extremely irritated. He hated unnecessary questions although; he supposed that she would need to learn proper etiquette. He had tried to avoid it but, he could not resist a brief glance at the elements of her anatomy that she was so obviously thrusting in his direction. He looked away, gripping the helm firmly; she _was_ well endowed…No! He must return to a logical mode of thinking. "If you must. Now please return to your side of the vehicle, your current position is precarious." More precarious for him really…

Viki leaned back in her seat, satisfied. She curled a pink and brown lock of hair around a finger, eyeing his ears. "You look like an elf, why?" She was very curious about his ears; she really wanted to touch them.

Sarkel couldn't help but regret not looking into the grades and professions of the candidates rather than just how aesthetically pleasing they looked in their pictures. "I do not look like an elf, I just look different from a human and it confuses you. Have you not seen any type of humanoid other than a human before?"

"Nope, I think you're kind of cute though. Can I touch your ears?"

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "Not while I'm flying the vehicle." What was he saying? "I mean no, you may not touch my ears." His control was terrible and he couldn't understand it, his pon farr wasn't even for another 3 years. Viki giggled her high pitched diminutive giggle and he couldn't decide whether it was aggravating or alluring.

"You're funny. Don't worry; I just want to feel them. You blush green."

Sarkel brought the vehicle to a stop in the garage and his aides immediately came out to greet them. He hesitated before releasing them from the vehicle. "Why do you want to feel them?"

"I want to know how they feel, or maybe I just want an excuse to touch you, silly."

"Please refrain from touching me." Sarkel was not sure what would happen if she touched him and he did not want to find out. He opened the doors and summoned his aides to carry Vikanela's possessions to her room. His aides left with her things but he noticed that she was still sitting in the transport, her arms crossed over her ample bosom and her lower lip pushed out slightly. He walked over to her door; why was she just sitting there? "Vikanela why do you not exit the transport, do you require assistance?"

"Not from you. You're mean and I told you to call me Viki. I _hate_ being called Vikanela."

Sarkel was starting to feel hungry and had to focus to maintain his patience. "I apologize, being mean was not my intention. It is unwise for you to continue to sit there; you must be tired and the bed in you chambers is much more comfortable than that seat."

Viki was still mad at him; she had only wanted to touch his ears. Her stomach growled and she knew it was foolish to just sit there but he had to be properly punished; he had hurt her feelings. She felt tears coming on. "Why won't you let me touch your ears or hug you? Don't you like me?" She began crying. She was hungry and tired and these Vulcans were jerks.

Sarkel had only had dealings with male Terrans before and always in a very professional manner, this situation was completely unexpected. He had only heard about 'crying', he had never witnessed it. He only knew that it was a biological function that usually occurred when a humanoid was particularly upset. Of course Terrans were often touching each other and did not understand what it was like to be a touch-telepath. "I did not mean to upset you."

Viki only sobbed harder, she felt so alone. She missed her friends and people smiling at her.

Sarkel was feeling the temptation to give her a nerve pinch and have it done with. He would have to explain Vulcan telepathy; otherwise she would take all of his actions as a personal attack on her. "Vulcans are not like Terrans, when we touch the skin of another being we can see their thoughts, feel what they feel. If I were to touch you I might unintentionally see your thoughts and emotions, invading your privacy. Do you understand?"

Viki calmed down slightly and wiped some tears away from her face, causing her mascara to streak. It was the strangest thing she had ever heard and a little frightening but she still felt offended; why didn't he want to know what she was thinking? "I don't mind if you know what I'm thinking, I always tell people what I think anyway."

Sarkel would have to be careful how he phrased his next statement. "Contact telepathy is considered something very intimate, only appropriate between close family members and bond mates. I do not…_dislike_ you."

Viki had to think about that for a moment. She tried to put on a happy face, worrying that her makeup must look terrible. She carefully climbed out of the transport, making sure she didn't touch Sarkel on her way down the ladder.

"Come Viki, I will show you to your room and have M'ril bring you something to eat." He knew what he had said to Viki was only partly true but in his mental state he did not know how he would react to her _caressing_ his ears, even if he wasn't telepathic. He would eat dinner apart from her and meditate until he felt he could explain the actual circumstances with a clear and logical mind.

Viki looked around her huge bedroom with wide eyes, she saw Sarkel turn to leave. "Wait!"

Sarkel obliged, turning slowly towards her but trying not to look directly at her, as the already low cut top she was wearing had slid even lower than before. Sarkel gripped the door handle tighter than was necessary.

"I'm sorry I hugged you…and poked you. I didn't realize it was such a big deal."

Sarkel nodded brusquely and promptly closed the door behind him.

Viki lay down on her bed, fiddling with her belly-button ring and thinking about only being able to touch family members and…bond mates? Was that like life-partners? That's what she assumed. How did anyone have any fun on a date? Did Vulcans even have sex? It was all too much to process and soon she fell into fitful slumber.


	2. Chapter Two: Brand New Girl

**Chapter Two: Brand New Girl**

* * *

Sarkel was worried about Viki. Shouldn't she have woken up by now? Of course she was probably exhausted; that might have had something to do with the sudden outburst of tears. He decided to go and check on her. He entered her room without asking permission; privacy was an illusion anyway. She was sound asleep, curled up in a little ball and shivering. Despite the smoldering days, vulcan nights could be pretty cool. He walked over to her and pulled the sheets over her quivering form. He studied her a moment; she wasn't very smart but there was something about her, something so…foreign. He carefully took a lock of hair in his fingers, feeling the texture; he hoped she would remove that sickening pink color from her hair soon. He did not want to tell her about their being required to bond, he would let her find out from one of the many earth women now residing in the city. He was busy trying to make a deal with a Ferengi shipping company and would not take the day off tomorrow as was expected. He didn't want his meeting with the Ferengi company to be widely known either, technically all vulcan companies were supposed to inform the government whenever they made a new deal. He knew that the officials would be upset if they knew but, he thought it logical to make as much money as possible, legal or not. His family was all dead so what did he care if his dealings were frowned upon, there was no one left to impress. The most logical thing he could do now was broaden horizons to business deals outside of the federation's regulations; that was where the real money was at. He stroked a finger over Viki's lips and got a rather vivid picture of what she was dreaming about. He removed his finger in surprise and then smirked. He was pretty sure that had he left his finger on her lips any longer, he would now be under the covers with her; making her dreams come true, so to speak. As it was, he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

_The next morning…_

Viki's eyes fluttered open, someone was shaking her gently; she groaned. "Wh-," She yawned loudly. "What is it?" She looked up at Sarkel who was wearing a very spiffy type of jumpsuit. Hey, didn't shaking someone awake involve touching?

"You do not have to get up; it is still very early in the morning. I came in to tell you that I will not be back until later this evening. You are free to participate in any pastime that pleases you and go anywhere you wish. I have told the servants that you can borrow a transport if you wish. If you are in any danger at any time I left the frequencies for my comm and the authorities on your room's console. Do you have any questions?"

Viki rubbed her eyes, trying to think straight. "I thought you were taking me shopping today?"

That was her main concern? Fascinating. "You can ask any of my staff and they will help you find appropriate clothing, today, if you so desire."

"I thought we were going shopping together?"

"I apologize that I did not honor our agreement; something has come up that I must attend to."

Viki rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "Fine, whatever, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun with whatever it is that you're doing… Hey, are there any restaurants on Vulcan?"

"Yes, would you like me to take you to one?" Sarkel didn't think she could embarrass him too much at a restaurant…could she?

"Well, yes, but I was actually thinking of looking for a part-time job, since they said we would be here a while."

"I see, as I said, just ask my staff if you have any questions about that sort of thing. I really have to go now." Sarkel was nearly to the door when she called him back, and he was so close…

"Wait, you touched me. I thought that was like really bad or something."

"I don't have time to explain these things right now. Goodbye." Sarel slipped out the automatic doors before she had a chance to stop him again.

What the hell, Viki thought. What a weird guy. She had that dream about him too, it was a pretty darn good dream but they were _definitely_ touching. So what, he could touch her but she couldn't touch him? That sounded like a pretty crummy deal.

Viki dressed and began unpacking her things. She hung set out various nick-knacks she had collected, stuck some posters on the wall and ceiling and tossed some pink blankets and pillows on the bed. That was _much_ better. She picked up her comm and saw that she had a message from Gwen, asking her if she knew about how they would have too… Viki must not have read that message correctly. She read it again. Her brain couldn't respond for a moment and she replied with a _"No way!!!! OMG!!! You're kidding right?!" _While waiting for a reply she copied the numbers for the emergency frequencies onto her comm. The light on her comm flashed on and she read Gwen's reply.

"_No, I am not joking. Sorry, S'ring already told me so I thought everyone knew…"_

Viki didn't reply. It sounded like this darling S'ring was a hell of a lot more forthcoming than Sarkel. Marry Sarkel? It was a bit much to handle right now. She didn't even know him; he could be a total creeper! He had pretty much offered to take her to dinner and she had that sweltering dream about him but…still!! This was just totally crazy. It didn't sound like they were getting out of it though. Either way she should get some different clothes so these mega old-fashioned vulcans didn't hate her. Despite his protests, she could feel the way Sarkel's eyes scanned over her, the way so many men's eyes had before. Apparently, men were always men, no matter what planet you were on. Her mama had told her that having a body like hers, combined with her small stature, was a bit of a curse. Mama was always negative though, and she had never understood what she meant by that. Viki quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and went to find one of Sarkel's 'staff'. It didn't take her long to find someone; the woman, M'ril, who had brought her food last night, was waiting outside her room. _Creepy_. "Uh, hey. If it isn't too much trouble for y'all, I think Sarkel wants me to go get some vulcan-type clothes. Do you know where I can go to find some?" In truth, Viki loved clothes and was rather excited to see what kinds of clothes vulcan women wore. M'ril's outfit was boring but that was probably because she was a servant and on duty.

M'ril raised an eyebrow and unlike Sarkel's light grey eyes that seemed to probe Viki with interest, her nearly black eyes were hard, not friendly at all. "Master Sarkel informed me before he left that you would probably wish to shop for new garments today. I will take you to the tailor that he buys from, as he instructed me. Are you prepared to leave now?" M'ril's eyes flicked to Viki's tube top, short shorts and platform sandals disapprovingly as she spoke; they settled on Viki's hair as if in disbelief. M'rils hair was not even visible beneath her hood.

Viki wondered how old she was, she didn't look any older than Sarkel. Viki smiled, unwilling to be brought down by this strange grumpy species. "Yep, I'm ready, should be cool."

"Follow me."

They walked to the garage and got into a rather flashy looking transport. "I guess Sarkel likes his transports to be stylish. It's awful sporty isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

It was silent for a few minutes aside from Viki's humming of an ancient Terran song that had something to do with being in clubs and not being able to reach 'telephones'; whatever those were. M'ril tensed when Viki started humming but showed no other outwardly visible reaction to the noise.

"I believe that it would be wise to visit a stylist after we have acquired the items you need. Pink is not an accepted or logical hair shade."

Viki moaned. "You vulcans don't know have to have any fun, do you?"

"Vulcans do not believe in 'fun', as you call it."

"What?! That's crazy talk; surely you guys have stuff to do for fun. Like games or movies or something?"

"We play games only to improve our problem solving skills and to relieve stress."

Viki felt really bad for the vulcans now. "Don't you-, don't you _want_ to have fun?"

"It would be illogical to desire anything so unnecessary to one's survival and enlightenment."

I really need to educate these people on how to have a good time, Viki thought.

Viki enjoyed looking at all the vulcan clothes at first but soon got tired of have to be measured a bagillion times because she was so much shorter than vulcan women. Everything she bought had to be readjusted to fit her. She got some really old-lady looking outfits that made her wrinkle up her nose; they were really restricting and bland. She did get a few form fitting full-body outfits that were actually pretty cute and two really elegant dresses but the other clothes were lame and about as sexy as a Santa suit. She wasn't the only human woman in their looking bemused by the fashions. In fact, she looked much more cheerful than the other women she saw. She expected that they were probably upset about being landed with totally boring vulcan dudes, on a desert planet for the rest of their lives. Viki wasn't happy about it either but, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…she didn't want to think about it yet.

It was really embarrassing to go into the undergarment section with M'ril and she was glad when the whole thing was over. She got to wear her new pale pink jumpsuit out of the store but that was probably because they were so ashamed of the clothes she had on before. Just to bother M'ril, she'd skipped happily out of the store and blew kisses at vulcans and some earth women who were walking down the street.

After getting the pink dyed back to her original color with some special serum he had, the hair-dressing dude asked her if she wanted her hair cut to a more logical length and style. She almost said yes even though she loved her long hair but, then decided she would ask Sarkel what he liked; if she was going to be married to him then she might as well know what hovers his craft.

"Are you sure it is wise to keep your hair as long as it is now?" M'ril asked her.

"I like my hair, and I want to make sure Sarkel would approve."

"I can assure you with utmost certainty that he would. Why don't you get it cut now, so that Sarkel or I will not have to bring you here again this week?"

"I would like to ask him, _myself_, thanks." She snapped, surprising herself.

M'ril didn't answer but gave the appearance of being highly affronted. Seeming to sense tension, the hairdresser cut into the conversation. "You know, she really does have healthy attractive hair, it is not _impossible_ that Sarkel would find it aesthetically pleasing. Besides it is only logical that she preserve something culturally significant to her, so that she does not feel a loss of personal identity. Don't you agree M'ril?"

M'ril gave him a piercing look. "I will wait in the transport while _Geler_, finishes his work."

Geler raised an eyebrow significantly and looked at Viki, rolling his eyes. "I should think you may have some competition Ms. Smithsun." He said casually as he sprayed her hair with someone unknown substance.

Viki liked this guy; his outfit was almost as tight as hers and a bluish purple color, nothing like the clothing she'd seen on the other men so far. Could he be…? "Oh, please, call me Viki. What kind of competition?"

Geler cleared his throat as he began combing her hair gently, almost with reverence. "M'ril thinks quite logically in general but, she is not very adept at hiding her…admiration for Sarkel. Sarkel doesn't want her though. It is rather unfortunate really…" He sighed.

Viki noticed that Geler's voice was just a tad softer than it should have been. "So M'ril is jealous of me? Gwen said that all these vulcan guys had already been betrothed before, was she betrothed to him?"

"I probably should not tell you this but, Sarkel, he's an orphan. An unusual occurrence on Vulcan; he was never bonded with anyone. M'ril's bond mate is usually gone; my theory is that she was hoping to convince Sarkel to be his replacement." Geler's lips twitched slightly as he secured Viki's strange new hairstyle. "Just between the two of us, I think you are better suited to his tastes."

Viki smiled at him in the mirror. "Why thank you, you are the nicest vulcan I've met so far. How do you know all this stuff though?"

"I listen. You will soon be able to observe that some vulcans live much less logical lives than others. I am not a particularly logical vulcan. What do you think of your hairdo?"

Viki laughed. "No offense but…I look like Cindy Lou Who."

"I assure you, this style is quite popular at the moment."

"Well, it's very…fun."

"I am finished, you may leave now."

"Hey do you wanna hang out sometime, like have lunch or something? I don't really have many friends here…"

"That would be agreeable, why don't you give me your comm frequency and I will give you mine?"

"Sounds good." Viki wondered briefly while they exchanged digits, what it was like to be a gay vulcan.

"I guess I shouldn't keep M'ril waiting. I'll see you later."

"Viki?" He stopped her before she walked out.

"Yes?"

"I must warn you, Sarkel seems aloof but underneath his logical façade he is rather, hmm, what is a good terran approximation, _naughty_?"

"Naughty?" Viki stated incredulously, chuckling. "I have trouble believing that."

Geler shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember what I said."

Viki gave him a perplexed look before walking to the sporty black transport, to endure M'ril's glare for a while longer.


	3. Chapter Three: Stimulating Questions

**Chapter Three: Stimulating Questions**

* * *

After arriving back at what clearly was a mansion, M'ril and Viki parted ways as soon as human and vulcanly possible. Viki went to work putting away all her new clothes, trying to ignore how tight her new hairdo was. She finished putting her things away and tried reaching her parents but they weren't home and neither of them were answering their portable comms. She sighed, clapping her hands together, feeling bored. She decided to check out the rest of the strange building. She walked through many hallways and stopped in front of impressive looking doors. She tried pulling them open, nope. Pushing? Nope. The first room she had any interest in and she couldn't open the doors. She was starting to feel homesick; everything here was totally different than on earth. She was supposed to live her for the rest of her life and have as many children as possible. She had always wanted to have lots of kids but, she had never imagined them being half-vulcan and she was certain it definitely hadn't been in any plans her parents had for her. She needed to get a job though; she had to be able to support herself. It would be too awkward to ask Sarkel for money. _"Hey Sarkel, since I am gonna be your personal mistress from now on, do you think you could fork over a few? I want to buy tickets to go watch wind blow dust across the desert." _Yeah, she had to get a job. She continued to shove against the doors, it was driving her bonkers; there was no lock, no release mechanism…it just _wouldn't _open. She thought she might have felt it give when a deep soft voice interrupted her concentration.

"Greetings Viki. I trust your shopping trip was satisfactory…" Sarkel trailed off as he examined her outfit.

"Oh, you scared me! Shopping trip? Oh, uh, next time I want to go with someone else…"

"You do not find M'ril's company pleasant?" Sarkel wouldn't be surprised, he often found M'ril's company unpleasant as well. There was no logical reason why she just,…has that effect.

"To be honest? Heck no! She's mean! And according to Geler she doesn't like me because I'm in the way of her scoring with you."

"Scoring with me?"

"You know! Scoring…like…uh." She made a circular shape with one hand and moved her finger in and out suggestively.

Sarkel tilted his head, eyebrow raised. Actually he knew exactly what she was trying to say but enjoyed watching her become frustrated with him.

Viki turned away from the door and looked up at him, pointing at her mouth for emphasis while she spoke. "She…wants…to…have…_sex_…with…_you_." She rolled her eyes; this guy was so dense sometimes.

Sarkel pretended to be shocked by what she said. "Does she? I had not noticed."

"Well, that's what Geler said." Viki had trouble believing Sarkel was capable of talking about sex much less participating in it but Geler said…was Geler messing with her?

"Ah, yes. That is a personal opinion of Geler's. He informed me that you are aware of the situation. I have heard that knowledge of this arrangement is causing numerous Terran females much distress. Is this so for you?"

"I would not go as far as to say that I'm distressed. I'm not really sure what to think. The vulcans are our allies so I guess it's best." She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want the Vulcan species to disappear even if they were boring beyond belief.

"You are what the humans call 'cheerful', aren't you?" He now understood that word far better.

"Yeah, I guess so. Always have been, since I was a little kid. I've just never seen the point in getting upset about things ya can't change. Ya know?"

Sarkel blinked, he was pretty sure he _didn't know_. He rarely felt content and he was not always very good at controlling his irritation with others. Viki he was finding, didn't bother him too much. She didn't pretend to be anything other than what she was, any smarter than she was. "That is a logical point of view. Did Geler give you that hairstyle?"

"Yeah." She said touching one of the pigtail things and wincing. "It's awful isn't it?"

Sarkel recognized Geler's handiwork; Geler seemed to believe that more elaborate was always better. It was one of his many atrocious styles. "I concur; I would suggest changing your hair before we dine so that your eyes will not be running while you are trying to eat."

"Good idea, we meetin in the big dinin room or the small one?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"The small one, it reminds me of home."

Sarkel nodded and left her, pondering the strange speech pattern that involved dropping the 'g' from various words.

Viki came down to eat, her hair flowing around her shoulders in kinky waves from her previous hairdo. Klen was already sitting down, reading something on his data pad. Viki sat across from him, wondering if it was okay to start eating yet.

Sarkel handed his data pad off to a member of the wait staff who was standing nearby and cocked his head to examine Viki. Her hair was quite improved from before and her new outfit fit her very nicely. She was so small and buxom, the opposite of M'ril's tall flat-chested build. He hoped that she would want to be bonded soon; he wanted badly to have sexual relations with her and knew instinctively that it would be more enjoyable with a psychic bond. He had grown impatient with waiting these past few years and had nearly taken Geler up on his offer to "give him the best meditation he's ever had", but in the end he was able to refrain. He knew that M'ril would have been glad to have him but she would have wanted to be his bondmate and frankly, the idea of having to come home to M'ril was not pleasant to him. It wouldn't be logical to take a bondmate that was so undesirable to him; she wasn't ugly but something about her ultimately uninteresting disposition annoyed him to no end. "You may eat Viki, I am not hungry."

Viki began shoveling down her vegan meal with abandon, managing to dribble down her chin.

Sarkel frowned marginally. "Did M'ril not serve you lunch?"

Viki snorted, causing crumbs to fly. "No! She said that it was a waste of time. I think she hates me." Viki explained as she gulped down a goblet of something she assumed was some type of juice.

Sarkel was troubled by this. M'ril did seem to be performing poorly since Viki's arrival; it was possible she was jealous. "That was rather impolite and illogical of her; I will speak with her about this behavior."

"Good." Viki mumbled with her mouth full, smiling at him with stuffed cheeks.

The corner of Sarkel's mouth twitched involuntarily; Viki reminded of an earth chipmunk at this moment.

Viki finally finished, patting her tummy happily. She had been thinking about what she would name her kids. She wondered if they would have pointy ears… "How many kids do you want to have?" Viki asked Sarkel with curiosity, she had always wanted to have a whole bunch. She missed her large family.

Sarkel had just taken a drink from his goblet and choked. "I had never really considered the concept before. The number is not of great importance to me; I think I will trust your judgment in that matter."

Viki thought about that for a moment. "Then I think we should have at least ten; bring the population up." Viki paused for a moment. "So are we like married now or what?"

Sarkel's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Ten children? That seemed…excessive…and bothersome. Ah…a good opportunity to mention the psychic bond. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday, about vulcans having telepathic abilities?"

Viki nodded, imagining what Sarkel might look like naked and not bothering to examine where that particular thought came from.

"Vulcans marry by forging a psychic bond between one another so that they will always be drawn to and connected to the other. If you wish for me to create this bond between us, you must realize that I would have unrestricted access to all your thoughts and memories, as you do not know how to block me mentally. You would also be able to see into _my mind_ in almost the same way."

Viki thought that would have been a really helpful trick with her last boyfriend; she would have realized sooner that he wasn't in love with her anymore. Viki sighed deeply, feeling Sarkel's grey eyes on her. It would be cool to actually have any idea what he was thinking. It sounded fine to her; she had never been a private person by any stretch. "Can I name our kids?"

"Yes, as long as the names are reasonably respectable."

"Will I be able to visit my family?"

"Is it important that you are able to do so?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you may visit them as often as is financially logical."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Viki decided she should ask some questions that had been niggling away at her since she had found out about the arrangement. If he was too much of a dick, maybe she could find a way to get out of it.

"Yes, I find you to be exceptionally attractive."

"Does this mean I can touch you now?"

"Affirmative." Sarkel noted that it was M'ril that was taking away the dishes. He could not resist aggravating her a little. "I find the idea of you touching me most _stimulating_." He glanced evilly at M'ril, who clanged the dishes together more loudly than was necessary.

Viki giggled at his choice of words and M'ril's response. "Well, since we ain't gettin out of this and we find each other so _stimulating_, why don't we do that bond thingy right now?"

M'ril, who had just disappeared from the room, reappeared instantly upon hearing Viki's suggestion. "That is impossible; you must have a bonding ceremony."

Sarkel was amused but aggravated by M'ril's interjection. "Your statement is incorrect, M'ril. The ceremony is only a tradition. I have complete confidence in my ability to bond us without relying on that illogically tedious tradition. I do not recall inviting you into a _private_ conversation with my future _bondmate_. You are dismissed for the remainder of the evening." Sarkel glared clandestinely at M'ril as she bowed and receded from the room.

Viki couldn't help but notice that M'ril looked very hurt and she felt kinda sorry for her. "She's in love with you."

Sarkel was surprised by Viki's theory. "Vulcans do not '_fall in love_', Viki. Now, to answer your question; we can create a bond now if you wish but, you must be absolutely certain that is what you want." Sarkel did not wish her to undergo unnecessary mental trauma.

Viki's heart sank, she knew that their relationship wasn't based on love but she had assumed that they might grow fond of each other…eventually. "You don't fall in love; do vulcans love at all?"

Sarkel recalled Jaref mentioning that humans placed great value on 'love'; many seemed to find it essential to their mental and perhaps physical, health. He supposed the logical answer was _no _but, that could be much too upsetting. It was true that many vulcanians found their children and bonds mates to be a part of them; as if they made them complete as a vulcan. It was the closest thing he could think of to this, 'love', Viki spoke of. "Some vulcans become very close with certain members of their family or others they consider to be friends, and often with bond mates. If one is separated from someone who they feel connected with, then one could have more difficulty controlling his or her emotions and reasoning and acting in a logical manner." Sarkel could not recall ever feeling connected in such a way to anyone, but he had never met his parents. Perhaps, if he had known them he would have experienced such a bond; he did not know.

Viki remembered what Geler said; Sarkel had been an orphan. She wasn't sure if that made any difference though, all the vulcans she had met seemed rather cold, except for maybe Geler. She felt sorry for Sarkel; she couldn't imagine what it was like, not having a family. Could she really stay here on vulcan and live among these loveless creatures? What he described did sound quite a bit like love…and he had not said that vulcans _didn't_ love. The only way she would be able to know what he meant _really_, was if she let him do the weird-mind-marriage-thing. She might as well just go along with all this; she didn't have enough money to get back to earth anyway. "I hope that we will…" She didn't want to say 'love each other'. "…have a _connection_ someday."

Sarkel raised an eyebrow. It made sense that she would desire something that she thought might be similar to love. He did not know if such a connection could exist between a vulcan and a human but, it was possible. He did not particularly care if they had this type of relationship at some point; he had lived without such a connection all his life and knew that it was not necessary for his health. "It is a possibility that we will share such a connection. Do you wish to create the bond?"

Viki had a brief flashback of talking to her high school counselor about whether or not she should drop out. If she had stayed in it was likely she would have to repeat all of sophomore year in a school for less intellectually gifted minors. The counselor explained that she was much too sweet to go somewhere like that, and suggested that she drop out and get some kind of job. Viki had disagreed with her at first but the woman made it sound so terrible that at last Viki concurred and quit high school. Viki remembered feeling the most unhappy that she had ever felt; she had wanted to become a pediatrician or at least a nurse, ever since she was a little girl. She wondered now, if she had made the right decision all those years ago, she wasn't very good at making big decisions. All her boyfriends had abandoned her for someone smarter; she was well aware of her intellectual shortcomings. Sarkel wouldn't leave her for someone smarter because he wasn't allowed to; he didn't love her but none of her other boyfriends had either so what did it matter. It didn't sound as if she had a real choice anyhow, besides, she could get a job as a waitress and she would get to have kids, he would let her visit her family and he was obviously filthy rich. Fine, she would do it. "Yeah…let's create a bond, get it over with."

Sarkel rose. "Come with me, we will initiate the bond in the meditation chamber." Sarkel walked over to where she sat and held out his hand.

Viki smiled at him, he would be so gorgeous if _he_ smiled. She grabbed his hand and a pulse of satisfaction struck her but, it wasn't her own. He was glad that she wanted to bond now. She looked up at him while they walked; hoping this emotion would be discernable on his face but it was not.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would love to know what people are thinking about this story, so reviews would be helpful. I will keep writing without any of course, I enjoy this story way too much.**


	4. Chapter Four: Sharing Vulnerability

**Chapter Four: Sharing Vulnerability**

* * *

Sarkel purposely let her feel what he felt, hoping that it would put her at ease but he still could feel her wariness. They sat down on a red mat on the ground; the room was lit with torches and there was incense burning but the smell was not overpowering, thanks to small open windows.

Viki watched as Sarkel kneeled and followed his example. She saw his lips curve for a moment. "Is something funny?"

"I do not recognize humor. We must be in closer proximity; I will need to touch your face. I will also create a telepathic mating bond so that you will be drawn to me during the time." He was pleased when she scooted up so that their knees were touching. "Are you certain Viki, this is your last chance to refuse. Once the bond is in place it could be nearly impossible to sever."

Viki nodded, swallowing. He placed his fingers on certain points on her face and instructed her to repeat his words. She did so, closing her eyes. When he told her it was done at first she didn't open her eyes feeling no different. Then, she felt him speaking to her, not verbally but speaking to her all the same.

_Our minds are now one but we cannot feel the other's presence properly because your mind seems to be partially rejecting the bond. You must try to relax._

_I don't know if I can, this frightens me… _Viki opened her eyes to see Sarkel looking at her intently. She met his gaze and felt his response.

_What would make you feel more at ease? _Sarkel gently lifted Viki's hands to his face, closing his eyes. He found himself feeling impatient to have access to her mind. _I will allow you to access my thoughts as you wish and will only enter your mind if you wish me to._

Viki was quite curious and attempted to do as he said. She tried to focus on knowing what Sarkel thought of her and slowly she could feel him, his desire for her was strong and he found her fascinating. He had watched when she slept, seen her dream. She felt a rush of embarrassment and shared that with him.

_Your embarrassment is illogical; I wish to please you in this way. If you allow the bond to grow stronger then we will be able to communicate what would give each other such pleasure._

Sarkel showed her an image of what he had in mind and she opened her eyes, startled. She felt an uncontrollable urge to be physically closer to him and leaned forward to kiss him. With the new contact that made her whole body tingle, though it was relatively chaste, she felt his surprise and his loneliness. He was always lonely but everyone annoyed him and he did not know how to be anyone's friend. She was absorbed into a childhood memory in which he was watching another child at the orphanage be adopted. It was never him, no one could bond with him; he was too hard, too distant. The memory was aching with his feelings of isolation and emptiness that he attempted to bury deep within himself. She barely felt his physical being kiss her back frantically, as she was overwhelmed with his grief and her sympathy. She gave him access to a happy memory of hers to make him feel better. She was four years old and her siblings and herself had all crawled into her mom's bed to snuggle. Gramps had told a scary story. She could still feel the feeling of utter content as mommy held them all close, telling them that everything would be okay. Viki tried to transfer the feeling of contentment to Sarkel and could feel his gratitude. At last Viki gave up her resistance and a flood of emotion engulfed her even as she gave him access to every memory and feeling; all of her. She began to cry as all of Sarkel's soul was exposed to her, was her. She felt happy though. She knew on some level that she was now lying on her back and Sarkel was above her breathing heavily. _This is…incredible._

_You have the most beautiful eyes…_ Sarkel had pinned Viki's arms above her head with one hand and was stroking her hair with the other. Her eyes were the most divine color, violet. His eyes trailed downwards and he could see her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her garment; it was far from cold in there. He could feel himself becoming engorged as he stared at the tightness of the material across her pubic bone.

Viki was could feel his arousal and squirmed involuntarily. _You don't have to feel empty anymore. _She wanted him to release her arms and almost immediately he did so.

_You feel insignificant, why? _Sarkel began removing her jumpsuit, completely intoxicated.

_Because my life hasn't made any difference to anything and I'm a total idiot._ She pulled his shirt up over his head, admiring his furry chest as he slid her clothes all the way off.

Sarkel smirked as he examined her naked form. _I believe you were very significant to the people that ate at your diner; you cared what they had to say. _Sarkel kicked off his pants and undergarments with little effort.

Viki laughed despite of herself at his enthusiasm (_and obvious excitement_); at this rate they would have plenty of children. She grabbed his ears and pulled his mouth down to hers. As she caressed his ears and thought about his under-the-table business approach she knew very well what Geler had meant. Sarkel positively smoldered with lust and greed, but he had some tenderness and she couldn't help but be drawn to his inexperience with real relationships; the lonely little vulcan who couldn't admit his vulnerability, even to himself.

She felt his throbbing vulcan manhood brush her thigh and she giggled, planting kisses on his neck and chest. She knew he could tell what she wanted so she was not worried about it being awkward; it was the best feeling.

Sarkel reached between her legs stroking her experimentally, paying close attention to what set off verbal and mental exclamations. He lowered his head to the deliciously plump breasts and left a trail of hickeys on each. He pushed two fingers inside of her causing her to spasm; he was becoming so turned on that he couldn't wait much longer.

Viki groaned as she grabbed his hair, feeling his ache as her own. _Take me._

Sarkel was glad for her understanding and removed his fingers carefully bring one hand to her breast and the other to her face as he brought his lips to hers once more, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Viki had never felt so connected with someone in every possible way like this. She lifted her hips trying to meet his member; he entered her swiftly and she grimaced slightly because he was much larger than previous lovers.

Sarkel slowed his pace to make her comfortable but she soon wished for him to increase again, and soon they had both collapsed; their bodies humming with the exquisite bliss.

Viki was usually unhappy when her lovers fell asleep immediately after sex but, she found she did not care this time. She snuggled up to him and cried silently yet again. She felt so exposed, in a good way. She kissed him on the cheek before drifting off to sleep herself, no longer worried about her stay on vulcan being a dull one.


	5. Chapter Five: The Morning After

**Chapter Five: The Morning After**

* * *

Sarkel awoke feeling refreshed but a little sore; he was not in his chambers, he was in the meditation room. He was lying on his meditation mat naked and Viki also naked, had aligned her back with his chest, her rear pressed against his groin. He had his arms around her and his face was in her hair. A flood of memories from yesterday came to him. He had never told anyone about the empty feeling before, it was not…logical. He had allowed her full access simply because that was how he assumed it was done. Their relations had not been what he had expected; he had behaved impulsively, not even bothering to fold his clothes when he discarded them. He had not expected to be so overwhelmed by the connection with Viki's psyche; his control was not what he had hoped it would be. When he thought about all that he had learned about Viki, he felt the desire to hold her closer. He tightened his grip, causing her to mumble something. People had put her down her entire life, believing that her appearance was her only virtue. He found that illogical, she also was quite generous and resourceful when she had to be and was always willing to help others with emotional problems. In many ways however, he felt envious of her life; she had so many people that 'loved' her and from what he could tell, it was extremely pleasant to be loved. Viki seemed to find it enjoyable to love others; he hoped she would cultivate this emotion towards him. His reasoning was very illogical this morning…perhaps it was due to bonding with a non-vulcan. Viki rarely ever used logic, it would seem. Sex prior to one's first pon farr was rare but, with the current population crisis; he could not find it to be completely without logic. Viki's production of bodily excretions resulting from their interactions suggested that she was highly fertile at this time. Conception was not unlikely. He wondered if their children would be much shorter than most vulcans; he thought it highly likely, Viki was only 5'3. He nuzzled her hair suddenly wanting her to love him right that instant. He badly needed to meditate, his head was not clear; he was becoming consumed by emotions. "Viki?" Sarkel whispered in her ear, she stirred but did not awaken. "Viki?" He said it louder this time and that seemed to rouse her.

Viki opened her eyes groggily upon hearing her lover's voice. "What is it sweetie pie, I jus wannna sleep right now…" She wiggled closer to him wishing she was lying on something softer.

"You must dress and retire to your room, I need to meditate now." Sarkel carefully removed his arm from underneath her and got to his feet, attempting to locate his pants. Sarkel felt her disappointment as he left her side but chose to ignore it, pulling on his undergarments then his pants.

Viki felt as if there was a gaping hole within her when he ceased touching her and she was hurt that he so badly wanted rid of her. She dressed in her jumpsuit as quickly as possible and glared at his already meditating form. "I guess you got what you wanted." She hissed before slamming the door. When she reached her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and sobbed, it was no different than with any of the others; it never meant anything to _them_.

After Sarkel had regained most of his control, he left the meditation chambers and headed for Viki's bedroom, realizing that she had misunderstood his desire for solitude. He entered the code without bothering to ask her permission and walked in to find her sprawled out on her bed asleep, her face red from crying. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently; he did not have to go to the company complex for a few hours and had time to make amends.

Viki's eyes flashed open and she pulled her legs up, clutching them to her chest. "What do you want?"

"I wish to apologize for causing you distress, that was not my intention. I would not have asked you to leave but, I find that because of our bond it is difficult to think clearly when you are near. I could not successfully meditate with you in the room."

Viki scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand; their minds met more deeply again and she could feel the truth in his words. She also saw how necessary he considered meditation to be at the time and why. She kissed him briefly on the lips; he did not wish for too much contact at that time because he had things to get done and could become distracted. Her kiss was not brief enough however and she found herself pinned to the bed in another instant. She realized her error; she had been thinking about how she would like to repeat the union when she kissed him. "You have work to do before you leave."

Sarkel removed himself from her, once again sitting casually on the edge of the bed, restoring his mental barrier so her thoughts would not disturb him now, or worse, during a meeting. "You are free to go out on your own today, I do not see that you will require an escort. Perhaps it would be a good day to locate possible restaurants where you could work as a waitress?"

"Yeah, maybe." Viki rubbed his shoulders absentmindedly, feeling that he was blocking her access to his thoughts, it _was _his mind… "I really want to see the whole city and the country too, I've been a country girl my whole life; I miss all the space." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek. "Do you think we could get out of the city soon, ya know just the two of us?" She realized that although her hands were over his chest, she couldn't feel his heart.

Sarkel could not think of a logical reason to get out of the city but he had not properly analyzed all the factors involved as of yet. "I will need time to think on your query."

"Mmmmkay…why don't I feel your heart?"

Sarkel did not answer but moved her hand lower and to the side.

"Ooooooh" Viki was kind of freaked out that his heart wasn't where it was supposed to be. "How long will you be at work?"

"I will probably be gone 10.253 hours." Sarkel was amused by her confusion with his differing anatomy; she hadn't been confused last night…

"Awww, man. You work too much." Viki released him and hopped off the bed, shedding her garments and grinning at his averted gaze. "Well, I'm taking one of those weird almost shower thingys, so I'll check ya later." With that she closed the bathroom door behind her and hopped in the waterless shower that she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to understand.

Sarkel did not want to leave her but at the same time, he needed to focus on normal and logical things. Viki was far from logical, Viki was…necessary and carnally pleasing but not logical. As he sat down at his office desk he couldn't help but feel inadequate in knowing what to do with a family. Viki seemed to have maternal instincts though, maybe that would make up for his own lack of experience. Of course she would not be ideal for educating their future offspring in the ways of his people, but he did not really wish to educate her. He would be able to teach their offspring about the teachings of Surak and the proper behavior. He did not want to change Viki, non-vulcan business partners would probably find her charming as she was and he would actually gain status by having such an attractive and clueless wife, especially among the more typically sexist species. Considering the insane number of earth women that were now living on vulcan, he doubted many people would care very much if his wife was un-vulcan; it was possible, that others had even more illogical wives.

By the time Viki was done in the bathroom, Sarkel had gone to work. Viki had breakfast and tried to make conversation with her server. He was polite and blank-faced; more inexpressive than Sarkel actually, he didn't smirk and Sarkel was big on that expression. She was pretty pleased with herself though; she had learned what his name was, where he lived, what his brother's name was, why he had the job, how old he was and who he was married to. Viki became excited because he was soon to be married to a human named Thyme. Viki used her newfound authority and made him sit down and talk to her. "Is she pretty?" She asked Merk (she didn't care much for the name; Sarkel sounded sexier).

Merk blinked at her. "You could say that."

"Is she happy here?" Viki felt pretty happy.

Merk hesitated. "I do not know but from what I have observed she is not content."

"How does she act?"

"She…is quiet. She was quiet before I told her of the marriage and she was quiet afterwards as well. She seems…unresponsive. I believe that she might be lonely, she knows no one on this planet."

"I bet she is lonely. Hey! I have an idea. Do you think she would feel better if she had a human to talk to?"

"It is possible."

"Then, I should visit her sometime!" Viki decided that finding a job could wait; she needed to cheer up Merk's wife. "Why don't you take me to your place and leave us alone to have a little chat?"

Merk wasn't sure that Thyme would be able to relate to Viki but, Viki was not mean-spirited so perhaps Thyme would appreciate her company. Yes, it was worth trying. "Alright, I will get Jana to clean up for me, I will be right back."

Viki hoped she would be able to cheer up Thyme; she hates seeing people unhappy.

When they reached the small apartment; it struck Viki for the first time just how lucky she was. Her husband was loaded. They entered the place to find Thyme reading a data pad; she didn't bother looking up when they walked in.

"Thyme this is Master Sarkel's wife Viki."

Viki walked over to her and held out her hand. Thyme stood up slowly and shook her hand but she looked more alert than before.

"Nice to meet you." Thyme smiled weakly at Viki then turned to Merk expectantly.

"Viki thought you might like some company. Do you mind if she stays and keeps you company for a while?" Merk hoped that Viki would cheer her up; he found her constant silence and apathy disconcerting.

"That's fine…" She said softly, her gaze returning to Viki with a hint of curiosity.

"I will be back in a few hours, is that fine with you Sir?"

"I will call you if it isn't." Viki said with a wink, amused by being referred to as Sir.

Merk nodded and left, with one last glance at Thyme, who always seemed to look at everything and anything but him.

The two women sat on the couch awkwardly. "So where do you come from Thyme?"

"Wales."

"Oh, I'm from Mississippi. Merk seems nice, do you like him?"

"He is…polite." Thyme replied, staring at her thin fingers; she was attractive in a very thin way.

Viki didn't reply for a moment. "The vulcans are not as bad as they seem at first, they can be kind of amusing sometimes. Have you bonded yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Yeah, last night. It was really awesome actually. I think you should bond with Merk."

Thyme stared at her. "How can you be so relaxed about all this?"

"I've been told I'm very cheerful." Viki grinned, remembering Sarkel's comment. "Besides, when you bond you will be able to know what Merk is thinking and he won't seem like a robot anymore."

"I had depression problems when I left earth and this situation hasn't made me feel any happier. I don't really see the point of living anymore…" She trailed off, looking out the window dejectedly.

Viki grabbed her hand. "Do you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A makeover!!!" Viki took out her comm and promptly dialed Geler.

Thyme stared at her in disbelief; she should have told Merk that she just wanted to be left alone. Although Viki was kind of amusing, she highly doubted a makeover was going to make her happy. "That really isn't necessary…"

Viki held a finger to her lips, waiting for Geler to pick up. This chick just needed to loosen up.


	6. Chapter Six: The Thymes

**Chapter Six: The Thymes, They are a Changin'**

* * *

Thyme stared at her haggard looking appearance in the beauty parlor mirror, noticing Viki's bright smile out of the corner of her eye. She watched Geler in the mirror, as he ran his hands through her hair with a contemplative expression. His skin tight pants and the top that barely covered his stomach and left his arms bare, made her feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh no, would you take a look at these split-ends. It is no wonder you're depressed; I'd be depressed to, if my hair was this dry." Geler saw Thyme's already miserable looking countenance become even more miserable, and quickly added. "But don't worry; you are lovely and I have just the stuff for your hair. Not everyone can have hair like Viki after all." He gave Viki an almost smile in the mirror.

Viki loved watching Geler at work. "Just don't give her the same hairdo you gave me. I don't want to be rude…but yeah, negative sexy."

"Humph." Geler thought it looked nice; some humanoids just don't keep up with the trends. "Now Thyme, who was it that you're staying with? I know most of the people in this district."

"His name's Merk; he works for Viki's…guy." She wasn't sure what to call him; Viki made him sound like a little lost puppy that she'd rescued.

"Bond mate." Viki corrected her dreamily.

"Now really, Viki." Geler had no doubt that Sarkel had wasted no time in bedding Viki; Viki was adorable. "That sure didn't take very long."

Viki shrugged, hoping that Sarkel wouldn't be too tired to entertain her when he got home. "Some things are meant to be."

"You must be as naughty as him." He began removing the makeup Thyme already had on. "So Merk…Merk…ah, yes; I know him. Sweet guy, you lucked out."

"He doesn't say very much."

"Unfortunately, neither do you. Give him some chocolate though and you will never get him to shut up." Geler wasn't really sure if Merk really liked women; but he sure did like men. Geler hadn't dated him though; too boring without chocolate. Much too logical for Geler, but if he went both ways he would be perfect for someone like Thyme.

Viki and Thyme were confused. "Why chocolate?" Viki asked.

"No better way to intoxicate a vulcan. I always keep some handy."

"Vulcans get drunk on chocolate?" Viki stored that information in a special memory bank, in case she ever needed it.

"Yes Viki. Now _Thyme_, why don't you tell me about yourself? What was life on earth like?" Geler gave Viki a curt gesture with his head; he wanted her to leave for a while. Women like Viki made women like Thyme fade into the background, and he wanted Thyme to feel comfortable.

Viki took the hint and said something about looking for a candy store. Geler shook his head as she left; Viki was so sweet and childlike, it was almost creepy that she and Sarkel had got it on.

Thyme tried to think of what life was like on earth; she drew a blank. "Oh, I don't really know…"

"How old are you? You look pretty young."

"I turned eighteen two months ago…" It annoyed her a little that she would miss her prom.

Geler parted her hair; his eyebrow scandalously arched. "Did you live at home?"

"Yeah, I talk to mom and dad every day."

"What do you talk about?"

"Mainly they remind me to take my depression meds."

"What do they think about your basic purpose here?"

"They feel sorry for me but, they've sort of accepted it. They're easygoing…"

They're useless, is what they are, Geler thought as he began highlighting her strands. "How do _you_ feel about being here?"

"I don't really know. I feel about the same as I did on earth; just kind of numb."

"Numb isn't a very pleasant emotion…" Geler reached for his hairspray that had a double purpose; it cheered people up. "Do you think you would like to be bonded to Merk?"

"I guess I would at least like to get to know him better."

"Did you have a boyfriend on earth?"

"I broke up with him a few weeks before I left; he cheated on me with some rich girl."

"That is exactly what happened to my last boyfriend. In his defense, she _was_ his bond mate. I have a blind date tonight though. He is apparently from one of those really traditional families so I can't imagine us getting along. You never know though. You should ask Merk to take you out to dinner. Then while you're out, talk about ancient terran movies; he _loves_ ancient terran cinema."

"Really? I do to." Thyme suddenly felt happier than she had in ages. She smiled; so few people could appreciate ancient terran cinema.

"Thyme, you wait right here; I have to get something from the back." Geler walked into the back room and dialed Y'lul, a friend of his. "Hey, do you know if Merk is attracted to women? Oh, mhm. _Really?_ How many times? Confused? That almost offends me. Yeah that's all I needed to know. Thanks, bu-bye." Geler hung up and returned to Thyme, applying something that made her hair curl into ringlets. He was so relieved that Merk was bi; he was surprised but it was good news for Thyme. Poor Thyme, she was just a little girl, far away from home with a suitcase full of issues. He finished with Thyme and asked her what she thought of her hair.

"It is really nice, thank you."

Viki walked in and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth dramatically. "You look absolutely heavenly Thyme; not that you didn't before."

"Thank you." She said blushing, Geler was better than her therapist by far; she felt like a trillion bucks. "What do you have in that bag?"

"Oh…nothing." Viki held the bag behind her back, looking guilty.

Geler eyed her with amused suspicion; he wondered if she had found the only erotic shop in the city. Geler needed to stop by there soon. "I have another customer coming in about ten minutes but let me know if you need anything Thyme. Viki has my frequency."

Thyme nodded, appreciative of his kindness. She went to lunch with Viki, deciding that she was not as ditzy as she may appear at first.

* * *

Viki got home and collapsed on her bed. It felt wrong that she had a separate room from Sarkel; she would have to remedy this. She hopped off the bed; she really wasn't very tired. She decided that she would introduce herself to every member of the staff. She shouldn't think of them as servants, but as family.

Sarkel arrived back at his home late; the meeting had taken longer than he had anticipated. He dragged himself up to his bedroom and shed the traditional robe that he so loathed wearing. He climbed into his bed half-naked; he found pajamas unnecessary, it wasn't as if anyone else was ever in his room anyway. Warmth emanated from the other side of the bed and Sarkel stiffened. He gradually turned his head to see Viki lying next to him. What was she doing in his room? Was there something wrong with the ventilation in her chambers?

"How was work?" She mumbled, her luscious locks splayed out over her pillow. Viki opened her eyes slowly to beam at Sarkel.

"Why are you not in your own room?"

"We're married now; I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Sarkel flinched slightly; he had forgotten about the terran tradition of married couples sharing beds. He had always considered his bed to be rather sacred; a place where no one would ever dare disturb him, where he didn't have to meditate to be alone with his thoughts. He chanced a peek under the covers; yes, she _was _naked. "Is there a particular reason that you are not wearing clothing at this time?"

"I always sleep naked. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Sarkel considered that for a moment. "No. I hope that you do not wander about the mansion in such a manner as well?"

Viki laughed. "I'm not an exhibitionist. I don't know why you're so tense; considering that we were making love last night. Ya seen it all before dear."

"Making love? Are you referring to our impromptu procreation?" He could not see what that had to do with the 'love' that Viki valued so very much.

"Yup." She chirped, propping herself up on her hand while her elbow dug into her pillow. Sarkel was almost forbidding in the dim light. She tried to access their cerebral link but he was still blocking her. She frowned and turned over onto her other side, hurt.

Sarkel watched her turn over; she appeared to be angry with him. He exhaled softly, relenting. He called out to her psyche, reestablishing the connection. _Must you know my mind every second? I obviously do not inspire much trust in you._

_I like to know how you really feel; you hide it. _She rolled over until she was lying on top of him. She let him access all of her mind but tried to hide the strong feelings of affection; she wanted to make sure he felt the same way; it would hurt too much if he didn't.

Sarkel was amused by her failed attempts to hide her regard for him. He couldn't really understand what about himself would be appealing to someone like Viki. His whole body seemed to relax with hers touching his; this unfortunately was accompanied by arousal which he had to struggle to repress. He could see that what she felt for him was almost akin to love; this pleased him. It was a strange feeling to have someone care so fully, with no logic to hold them back. He rubbed her sides gently and kissed her head that she rested on his chest. Maybe sharing his bed wouldn't be so difficult after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heads up, there will probably be some smut in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Jealous Minds and

**Chapter Seven: Jealous Minds and Aching Hearts**

* * *

Sarkel yawned as he woke up; his yawn died as he became aware that a sleeping Viki was sprawled over him. He wasn't sure he could move without waking her up. Not that it mattered; he did not go to work today anyway. All his virtual paper work could be done at home; he did not have to get up immediately. Viki's dream was very bizarre this morning, too strange to even begin to understand. He looked down at her face and could not resist twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. He was glad that he wore pants even if they were thin; her skin brushing against certain parts of anatomy would be a bit too much to handle right now. He lay there for about 45.229 minutes before Viki started to stir, mumbling incoherently. "Your dream was most confusing."

"Huh?" She blinked at him, propping herself up. "Oh, I don't even remember it." Viki smiled groggily and traced the outline of one of his nipples.

"Is that quite necessary?"

Viki didn't answer as she bit her lip mischievously. She dragged her finger down the middle of his chest, down into his navel and further, following the trail of hair.

Sarkel realized what she was trying to do and shoved her off to the side.

Viki felt absolutely indignant about being rejected and was about to tell him so but, he was already over her, his pajama pants tossed aside. "You are so mean." She said pretending to pout, glancing down at his ample erection.

Sarkel was even more turned on by her teasing and showed his appreciation by lowering his head between her legs, making use of his tongue. He had always wanted to try this and Viki seemed to be open to such illogical actions.

Viki reached down to stroke his hair and ears while he pleased her. _I don't really need so much foreplay; I almost always end up satisfied. I was going to please __**you**__ before you so rudely switched our positions._

Sarkel ceased pleasuring her orally and kissed his way up her stomach and between her breasts, to her exposed neck where he sucked at her mercilessly. _It would be illogical for me to reach climax anywhere but inside of you if we are to produce any children. _Sarkel penetrated her carefully as he began kneading her pink lips with his own.

Viki stroked his ears and jerked her hips erratically, crying out when he happened to rub against her vaginal walls in just the right way. _Sarkel, do you love me?_

Sarkel had trouble putting thoughts together when he was starting to throb so deliciously. She would be upset if she thought he didn't and she would be upset if there was no response. He gave her full access; at least he had a fifty-fifty chance.

Viki was struck with waves of repressed emotion that clouded her ability to focus on any individual feeling that he had. She felt him reach his climax and her own orgasm overtook her only a few seconds later. _That is not an answer sweetie. _Viki's chest rose and fell as she soaked in the after effects of her satiation and she observed Sarkel still supporting his weight but shakily.

_I do not know the answer. _Sarkel collapsed on his back next to her. _I only know that I appreciate your attentions and feelings of affection towards me. _Sarkel pulled her close to him and kissed her ear. He did feel something towards Viki that he had not felt before but, he was not sure if that wasn't just because she had allowed him to enjoy all the pleasures of her body and mind.

Viki could not expect him to love her immediately, she knew that. She would like to see an outward sign though, something that showed her that he at least cared. Mostly his thoughts were selfish; he did not really worry about her well-being, only if she made him feel good. He had never been close with anyone before though, so perhaps he would learn more sensitivity. She did feel slightly used, especially since he could pick and choose with ease which of his thoughts were accessible to her. Viki could not seem to block a single thing that went through her noggin; it was extremely frustrating. She lay next to him and let him kiss and caress her without being able to truly enjoy the moment.

Sarkel read her thoughts as her head rested on his arm and was confused. Why should he worry about her? She was totally healthy and obviously had no depression problems. There was no imminent mortal danger surrounding her. Why should he concern himself with anything but his own pleasure? If Viki did not take pleasure in their interludes than she didn't have to spend time with him. Whether or not she enjoyed herself really wasn't within his control. _I do not mean to upset you. I do not understand what you wish of me. I find you sexually stimulating and admire your spunk. Your thoughts are soothing to my mind. I do not believe that vulcans love, love is supposed to be a dangerous emotion. _Sarkel turned to his side and kissed her, massaging her breasts with one hand and her neck with the other, unable to repress a moan as he tasted her.

Viki wished she was one of those women who could shove off a hot guy when she was angry with him. Unfortunately, she had never been fabulous at saying no and found herself naturally lubricating once again as his hand found the sensitive nerves of her breasts. She also was unable to resist the passion of his kiss and returned it while she stroked his face. She was hurt though and decided to conjure up a memory of a rather steamy interlude with an ex-boyfriend, concentrating primarily on how enamored of him she had been at the time. She really didn't miss him at all; it was just to see if she could reach Sarkel.

Sarkel was starting to feel as if he was going to become hard again when Viki showed him an in depth memory. Another male was with _his woman_, and she had liked it, and him. She had cared about him and allowed him to ravish her again and again and again. Sarkel froze, filling with something much more powerful than irritation. He wanted to kill this man, after he had castrated him of course.

Viki got no reading from Sarkel at all when his grey eyes opened to probe her own. She knew she was pushing it but couldn't resist giving him quick glimpses of every other lover she had before him, ending with when she lost her virginity. She wasn't proud of it but damnit; he ought to realize he wasn't the be all and end all.

Sarkel could barely think he was so consumed with jealousy. It should have been him to deflower her. Why was she showing him this? Sarkel narrowed his eyes at her lavender ones and could see in her mind what she was trying to do. She felt that he was indifferent and wanted to show that she did not need him. She could not hide that she also cared more about him than any of these human males which caused Sarkel to leer at her. _Why do you wish to rile me?_

_I wanted to make you jealous; so I would feel like I mattered. I want my being here to make a difference to you. I want to feel like you would be sad if I left. I don't care about any of those guys anymore and they sure as hell don't care about me._

_I would not be pleased if you left. I want you to stay here with me. They were idiots if they did not care about you. You are irresistible, if vindictive. I care about you, just don't show me anymore of these memories; they are most unsettling. _

"Do you have to go to work today?"

"No. We can 'express affection' as long as you like." Sarkel whispered continuing his masseuse-like motions once again.

"We might be here a long time…" Viki gazed up at him with hooded eyes before dragging her lower lip over his mouth.

Sarkel became hard almost instantly and once again reveled in her moans of pleasure as he rocked into her. Being with Viki even when he wasn't engulfed in their sexual passions, made him feel…content. He could almost understand Viki's 'cheerfulness'. He decided that having a bond mate was highly underrated.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will probably be lighter. I hope this chapter was...satisfactory. ;)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Vulmans

**Chapter Eight: Vulmans**

* * *

Viki stared at Sarkel as he slept. They had been fooling around in his bed for hours. She hated that she already cared about him so deeply. If something happened to him she didn't know what she would do. She sighed as she twirled his chest hair, trying to be as cheerful as she usually was. Her bladder beckoned her to the bathroom and she kissed his chin before leaving his side.

Sarkel woke up and realized that he could not feel Viki's presence. He felt bereft. Why would she leave him alone without telling him where she was going? How dare she…

Viki came out of the bathroom to walk into an angry-looking Sarkel. "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." He said, relaxing visibly. "You should tell me that next time." He walked over to window and stretched.

"You should step away from the window. You might give some old vulcan woman a heart attack." Viki said, pinching his butt as she walked past him.

"I would be more likely to make this hypothetical person's day, I should think."

Viki picked up her clothes to get dressed. "Silly goose, you are so full of yourself."

Sarkel closed the curtains and turned to look at her. "Viki?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you buy something at the erotic shop?"

"Why would you think that?" Viki didn't look at him.

"Because I feel hornier than an Andorian Hare and I can become erect as soon as ten minutes after my last ejaculation."

Viki smiled apologetically. "He said it was a special perfume; completely scentless but the best aphrodisiac in the galaxy for a vulcan. I didn't think it would actually work…"

"Ah." Sarkel said, approaching her slowly. "What is the duration?"

Viki looked away from him, not replying.

"Viki?" His tone became harsh and he grabbed her arms.

"Four days…" She whispered, looking slightly afraid.

Sarkel released her roughly and searched desperately for his comm. He found it and dialed his secretary.

"I'm sorry." Viki breathed pitifully.

Sarkel didn't answer her; he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He would have to cancel at least five important meetings because his dim-witted young wife _didn't think it would actually work_.

Viki sat on the bed nervously; she didn't think he would be this upset. She hadn't meant anything by it; she thought it would be a laugh. Sarkel didn't seem to think it was very funny.

Sarkel exited the bathroom, grateful for his excellent employees. Viki was sitting on the bed with a pillow over her chest, chewing on her lip with a guilty expression. Sarkel tried to ignore her and walked over to his console and pressed the talk button. "If the kitchen staff would kindly bring sustenance to the master bedroom please. We will not be able to dine in the main hall today." He clicked it off and narrowed his eyes at Viki.

"Please don't give me that look. It was supposed to be fun. I didn't think that it was so powerful."

"That is because you don't _think_ about anything. Do you have any idea how important those business deals I will miss were?" He fought his arousal as he heard a beep at the door. He opened it, ignoring the dropped jaw of the young woman as he yanked the tray out her hands. "_Thank you S'mita_." The door closed once again and he carried the tray to his in-room table.

Viki was unable to contain a giggle at the girl's expression and received a death-look from Sarkel. "Sorry…It isn't a dangerous drug is it?"

Sarkel ate with his hands and watched Viki as she sat down by him. "Not from what I have heard, but that is not the point. You are completely irresponsible. If you don't know exactly what something does," He paused for effect. "Now this part will really surprise you… _don't buy it._"

Viki didn't reply; he was being a jerk. She blew bubbles with her straw just to bother him and ate as messily as possible.

Sarkel finished eating quickly and ripped Viki's current sandwich out her hand. "If you continue to eat like that you will become fat and unattractive."

Viki narrowed her eyes. She stood up and poured her water over his head before he knew what she was doing. "You're being an asshole!!!"

"I can't imagine why." He ground out as he dabbed at his face with a napkin and ogled her nude and perfect body. He rose slowly, and walked towards her, overcome with lust once again. "_Maybe_ because my wife might have ruined my career by drugging me with something that gives pon farr-like symptoms."

Viki backed away from him. "No way! You can jerk-off in the bathroom, or a crowded space station for all I care."

"That would be…illogical. It is your duty as my wife to satisfy me in this way!" Sarkel's voice was more forceful than he had intended it to be.

"Well it's your duty to be nice to me and you're being a complete dickhead." Viki clenched her fists seeing that he had stopped in his tracks. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. "I want you to apologize right now Sarkel, or I swear I will leave this place and I will _never_ come back!"

"You wouldn't do that…" He almost whispered.

"Oh, that's right, because you'd probably enslave me to protect your fucking reputation!"

The room went completely silent apart from their combined breathing and Viki's sobs.

_I apologize Viki, in my anger I was unnecessarily cruel. Please do not leave me. I will do whatever you want. _Sarkel approached her cautiously and she turned away from him. He set a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Viki gradually calmed down as she realized that he was sincere and wasn't going to rape her or something. She turned to face him again and hugged him. _I am much too forgiving._

_That is because you love everyone so deeply. You are the most benevolent creature I have encountered. I am afraid that I am erect once more…should I retreat to the bathroom?_

_No…I love you more deeply than I love everyone. _"Plus, we need to get busy. Those little vulmans won't make themselves." She grinned and pushed him onto the bed, wasting no time in mounting him.

_I like this position; you do most of the work. Vulmans? Not a very attractive title but fitting. I am not sure Viki but, I think I __**might**__ love you._

* * *

Thyme flipped through the pages of her book, humming softly. In truth, it was the most noise she had made since she arrived.

Merk looked up from the vegetables he was dicing to see that she was the source of the pleasant sound. He was glad he was not at work; he had heard that Sarkel and Viki were behaving most inappropriately today. He was used to Sarkel but Viki's shrill voice was a bit much to get used to. "What are you reading?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure, it's in vulcan." She smiled at him. "You will have to tell me what it is." Thyme put down the book and walked up to the kitchen area. "How can I help?"

"Thank you, but your assistance will not be necessary." Merk was glad that she was behaving more normally now. He glanced at her thin body briefly. She was rail thin but not unattractive.

"Mom says I should eat more." She sighed, noticing his eyes on her body. She was hideous. "That's why you're looking at my body right? I'm anorexic."

Merk handed her a plate of vegetables. He had thought himself sneakier. "No. You are aesthetically pleasing. I would suggest that you do eat everything on this plate nonetheless."

Thyme smiled at him as she sat down at the small table. She liked his flat, it was small but cozy. She'd missed her prom…damnit.

"Your hair appears healthier…it reflects more light now."

"Thanks, your hair is…(really stupid) shiny as well." Seriously, what was with the bowl haircut fad?

"Is your meal suited to your tastes?"

"It is very nice, thank you. So…I missed my prom." Bad conversation starter Thyme, what are you thinking?

"That is a ceremonial dance that teenagers attend near the end of their rudimentary schooling, is it not?" Merk had seen enough movies to know these things. He'd watched _Pretty in Pink_ only last week.

"Yeah…something like that. I wanted to show up like Molly Ringwald did in _Pretty in Pink_ and leave with my true love…"

Merk bit his utensil on accident. "I have seen this movie. It was enjoyable but I wanted Molly Ringwald to end up with Jon Cryer instead of that guy from _Mannequin_."

"Ducky? No, no, no."

"I made Geler watch it and he thought Stefan was the most appealing."

"He was so icky! What a slimeball."

"I agree with you."

"Did you ever see _Sixteen Candles_?"

"Indeed I did. Jake Ryan was most appealing."

Thyme laughed covering her mouth. "Yes he was. Well, my birthday was so much like that, it isn't even funny."

"You kissed your true love over a birthday cake without lighting on fire?"

"No, oh my god! I mean everyone forgot it. I did not get to kiss a beautiful boy at all."

"I admit, my kissing of attractive vulcans has never coincided with a significant date in reference to years from my birth."

Thyme saw that they were both finished and picked up their dishes out of habit. "You're funny. I've only kissed three guys and one girl and none of them were exactly sizzling. I was a late bloomer. I was a cheerleader though."

Merk got up to help her. "Forgive me if this is an inappropriate question but, how old are you?"

"I told Geler that I turned eighteen two months ago but I actually turned eighteen five days ago."

"You are very young. I had thought you were older."

"That's weird because Rory Geferton said I looked like a twelve year old." Thyme leaned against the counter glad that they seemed to be becoming friends.

"Rory does not sound very intellectual. I believe he ascertained this based on breast size but, he failed to take into account that unlike many earth women, you do not wear a bra."

Thyme's smile faltered as she blushed. "You noticed that?"

"Yes."

Thyme folded her arms over her chest and examined the pattern on her flip-flops.

"I have embarrassed you. I am not sure how, I do not see anything wrong with choosing not to wear that particular garment."

Thyme darted across the room and grabbed the book. "So what is this book?"

Merk took the book from her and read the cover. "It is the complete works of Shakespeare 201st edition, translated into vulcan. It is a very rare item; I collect books. Have you ever read Shakespeare?"

"No. Could you read me something?" Thyme clamped her hands together.

"It will not have the same effect if I am trying to translate."

"I don't care." She sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

"Very well…" He sat down beside her. "Should I sit further away?"

"You're fine."

Merk read haltingly, occasionally saying it in vulcan on accident. He chose _Much Ado about Nothing_. When he finished reading he closed the book and observed that Thyme was leaning very close to him with a dreamy look. She jumped when she heard the book snap closed.

"That was so sweet. You have a rad voice." She looked into his eyes, and became aware of how awkwardly close they were sitting.

"It is better to read it yourself…" Merk lost track of what he had been going to say. The decidedly attractive young girl beside him might have had something to do with it. Merk didn't want to take advantage of her just because she wasn't in the depths of despair any more. It disturbed him that she was so young. He wasn't affluent and had not chosen his bond mate, or he would have chosen someone older. He broke eye contact to decrease the sexual tension.

"You never told me how old you were." She said unpretentiously. She knew she had been corrupted by the unrealistic romance portrayed in ancient human cinema but couldn't help but think she missed a perfect opportunity to kiss him. What was in a kiss?

"I am 52 years old."

"The same age as my dad." She tried not to think about that fact. "You don't look like my dad though." Oh well, that came out awkward. The advantage of being quiet and depressed was that it was harder to say something completely stupid.

"I see…" Merk was not sure if that was intended as a compliment or an insult.

"I mean…you don't look much older than me."

"Our bodies are at a similar level of decay."

"So…"

"So?"

"So…do you like to dance?"

"Geler is the only vulcan I am familiar with who participates in this activity."

"I used to be a ballerina all the way up until middle school. Then I ditched it for gymnastics and cheerleading. I had an identity crisis when I was like seventeen though, grades or popularity…the ultimate question. I tried to do both but, I couldn't enjoy anything. So mom and dad had me go to this therapist but he was kinda useless and yeah… I'm unloading on you, I'm sorry. You must think I'm pathetic." Thyme laughed nervously.

"All of us have trouble seeing our path sometimes. I think you did very well considering you did not follow Surak's teachings. Humans and vulcans alike tend to have such difficulties when they are so young. I know my parents are still upset that I am only a servant but, it was due to the path I chose."

"Wow. You are really insightful and deep."

"I try…" Merk noticed that her shoulder straps were falling down. "You might want to tighten your straps, they are slipping." His eyes trailed down to the crease between her breasts and he quickly raised them back up to her face.

Thyme was no virgin and knew that look. She didn't tighten her shoulder straps but moved them down lower on her arms wondering if he would take the bait.

Merk's lips parted vaguely when he saw what she was trying to do. He met her eye. Merk was no virgin either but he had actually never made it with a woman, only men. He took her chin in his fingers and stroked it with his thumb. "I could tell the authorities that you are too young to be here and you could go home. You could dance again and have a normal earth partner that isn't as old as your father. I don't want to kiss you now if you're leaving; I might take advantage of you." Merk released her chin and stared ahead of him.

"I'm not too young. I don't want a normal earth partner, I want you."

"You do not understand what you are saying."

"I'm not Viki, I know what your government did is wrong and I shouldn't go along with it. Why can't we forget about all that and think about how we're just two humanoids who are drawn to one another? Is that so wrong? Maybe somehow it would have happened even if women on vulcan weren't infertile, we would have collided somehow anyway. Then you wouldn't be worried about sending me home; you would just kiss me." Thyme liked Merk and couldn't help but feel like she would regret it if she left now. "That is, unless you don't like me…"

Merk looked at her again and swallowed. "You would not like it here."

"Viki likes it here."

"_Viki_ thinks she is in love with Sarkel when she met him only a few days ago. If you had ever met Sarkel you would understand how preposterous that is."

"You don't like me, do you?" Thyme felt as if she could become depressed again.

"I like you."

"So kiss me."

"I do not believe you can kiss me and consider your situation objectively."

"I have considered it. I'm not suggesting we 'bond', I just want you to kiss me." Thyme saw his indecision and took charge. She held his face gently and met his lips with her own. She felt his hands grip her shoulders as she flicked her tongue against his.

Merk released her, out of breath. He knew he should stop this but the look in her eye made him hesitate. He was about to stand up and announce that it was time to sleep when she kissed him again, less devouringly this time. He kissed her back, slipping her straps all the way off and breaking their kiss to lift her top over her head.

In later years when Thyme's children asked her if she ever regretted staying on vulcan, she said she never really did. When they asked why she stayed, she would reply dryly; "Low self-esteem, Shakespeare and _too many_ old movies." This statement always puzzled her half-vulcan offspring but she didn't elaborate. It confused her children even more that when she said this, their father would smile almost imperceptibly with an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, unfortunately thanks to a united earth, they now have cheerleading in Wales. I suppose that chapter would make more sense if you were familiar with the particular media I mentioned. If you aren't, hopefully you still got the gist. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Home

**Chapter Nine: A Home**

* * *

At the end of four days, Viki felt for the first time in her life that she would never want to have sex again. It had been great but, it had been an overload even when he held back. She awoke to see him fully dressed and combing his hair. "Did it finally wear off?" Viki attempted unsuccessfully to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice.

Sarkel's face had returned to its usual blank appearance and he responded to her in a level, unemotional voice. "Yes Vikanela, my libido is back to a normal level. I suggest you get some well deserved rest while I am away."

"Away?"

"I have business to deal with elsewhere in the galaxy. I will be back in about five earth weeks."

"Five weeks…but I'll miss you…" Viki scrambled out of bed and hugged him from behind.

Sarkel finished combing his hair and did not respond to her embrace. "It is only five weeks Viki; you will survive. Besides, you have Geler and Thyme to entertain you. I am sure they would be happy to make sure you don't get lonely." Sarkel unclasped her hands from his stomach and turned around so she could hug him in the correct manner.

Viki gripped him as tightly as possible. "It won't be the same…"

Sarkel stroked her hair, thinking of how long it would be till he got to touch her again. "No but, I will contact you as frequently as I am able to and if our bond is strong enough we might be able to sense one another from considerable distances."

Viki tried not to cry, nodding and releasing him. "Have fun…" _He will be back, he will be back, he will be back…_

"Vulcans do not 'have fun' Viki." Sarkel stroked a tear away from her face and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and their thoughts were exchanged as freely as their saliva. _I indeed will be back._

_Why can't I go with you?_

_My business partners are not the most savory of humanoids; it would not be safe for you._

_Is it safe for you?_

_Yes, I will be fine._

_I love you so much._

"I believe the feeling is mutual." Sarkel broke their kiss and allowed his feelings to flow through their bond, fairly certain Viki would be satisfied.

"It sure is." She smiled as she wiped away her tears, not sure if she was crying because she was happy or because she was sad. "Well go on you scoundrel, get out of here."

Sarkel nodded and stopped at the door. He looked at his gorgeous wife and knew that although he was significantly smarter than Viki, he would never really deserve her. He brought himself out of his daze and left the room, fully understanding why it was said that bonds mates did not 'love' each other but they were a part of each other. Love didn't really begin to describe how he felt about Viki, or she about him, they simply made each other whole.

Viki cried in the shower and continued to cry as she got dressed. All her things had been moved into Sarkel's room but now it didn't matter because Sarkel wasn't there. Everything still smelled of him though and she wallowed on the bed for a while, feeling pathetic. She had fallen in love with him the moment their minds merged. She wasn't really sure why; he was by no means perfect and he definitely had tendencies to be selfish, tyrannical and uncompassionate. Yet, she had never found anyone more appealing. He had always been so alone in the world and that had mottled his view of things. No one had ever cared about him so he did not see why he should care about anyone. Viki knew she was being selfish as well in that, she loved that she was the only one who knew him and understood him, the only one who knew what made him happy and sad.

During the five weeks that Sarkel was away Viki spent most of her time with Geler. She would hang out at the salon and talk to him while he was working. When he wasn't busy they went to dinner or they went shopping. She had the staff help her decorate some of the rooms; coloring them in warmer colors. She and Geler decided to start a support group for human women on vulcan; she was surprised how fast it grew. Not all the women were as happy as she was; some of them had even been forced to bond and had nothing but resentment for their bond mates.

When it was finally the day that Sarkel was to return, Viki was nervous. She had found out from a healer that she was pregnant a few days ago and had not been able to connect with Sarkel through their bond. She wasn't sure why she was nervous; why wouldn't he want the baby? She sat on the loveseat across from the main door and stared at it. She was wearing one of the more traditional vulcan dresses today; she had gotten used to their appearance. Geler had tried to put her hair up earlier but she had stopped him; she knew what Sarkel liked. When Sarkel finally did walk through the door, she stood up, feeling timid. She had never been shy in her entire life before. She felt frozen as he approached her, unreadable. What if the reason she hadn't been able to connect with him was because he didn't want her to? What if he didn't love her anymore?

"This is not like you Viki; I rather imagined a more enthusiastic welcome." Sarkel was unnerved by her stiffness; Viki wasn't stiff, she was bouncy. _You were able to connect to my mind; I simply did not know how to reply at the time._

"Aren't you excited about our baby?"

Sarkel sat down on the couch and looked at her expectantly.

Viki sat down beside him, carefully folding her dress beneath her.

"That dress doesn't suit you; it is drab and modest, I do not approve."

"I need you to answer the question Sarkel." She would have agreed with him if she wasn't so ill at ease, she had worn it to look more respectable but she didn't really like it.

"It pleases me that you are with child." Sarkel opened his mind to her. He would not admit it but, he was highly appreciative of the fact that she was pregnant. It would be part of him and Viki, and that fascinated him.

Viki beamed at him; their bond was a blessing. He liked to push feelings deep down inside where they were inaccessible to anyone but her. "I already turned one of the rooms into a nursery!" She hopped happily off the couch and grabbed his hands to drag him after her up the stairs. "Come on!"

Sarkel grudgingly followed her and felt blinded by the brightness of the 'nursery'. It was full of vulcan toys designed for learning and numerous stuffed toys that Viki had obviously imported from earth.

"I told my mother and she is so excited for me! I told her you'd pay for her to come visit?"

"That is acceptable."

"I bought a bunch of vulcan cribs cause I couldn't decide on one but I think the baby can just sleep with us anyway. Do you want to know the names that I thought of?"

Sarkel didn't answer; he just waited for her to tell him. He was having trouble thinking about anything besides the fact that he had not been sexually satisfied in five weeks.

"If it's a boy I want to name him Teddy Geler and if it's a girl…" Viki grabbed one of his hands and played with his fingers. "Did you know what your mother's name was?"

Sarkel knew his mother had been executed by romulans just like his father. He had of course been told of his parents names but he felt empty now that Viki had brought it up. He had seen pictures of his parents; his mother was beautiful and he had her grey eyes. His parents had supposedly been researching betazoid culture when the romulans captured them. He was nothing like them; _he_ could care less what betazoid culture was like. "Her name was Sha'hala." Sarkel wasn't sure why his voice sounded unsteady.

"Oh, that's a gorgeous name. What should her middle name be though…?"

"Perhaps we can discuss that after becoming reacquainted…" Sarkel tugged at Viki's unattractive dress impatiently and it was no time at all before they were writhing on the nursery floor naked.

Viki snuggled up to Sarkel after they had both been properly sated. "I don't think we should ever tell our kids about this."

"Agreed." Sarkel thought for a moment, tangling his hand in Viki's hair. "Vikanela."

"Sha'hala Vikanela is kind of a silly name for a vulcan, isn't it?" Viki teased him while planting soft kisses on his neck.

"I believe that is appropriate, as our children will no doubt be very silly vulcans, if their mother's behavior is anything to go by."

"Shut up."

Sarkel did shut up; he had no choice as Viki's mouth found his. To Sarkel's amazement he found himself becoming hard again. _Viki, are you wearing that perfume?_

_Maybe…_

_Good._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope the end wasn't disappointing; it wasn't for me. If you like, I might add an epilogue sometime but, I don't think it needs one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
